Down the light
by Em Hatake
Summary: Ya no le quedaba nada. No había luz, no había viento. Ya no había vida. Él jamás habría permitido que se perdiese en la oscuridad. La única forma de salir de ella, era ir con él.


_Naruto_ (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Down the light**

_Em Hatake_

Se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, como enjaulado en ella. Las altas paredes de cemento gris prolongaron el ruido de sus pasos descalzos rebotando en las profundidades de la celda. Se sostuvo los cabellos negros con ambas manos, tirando de ellos hacia afuera hasta arrancarse más de un mechón que cayó al suelo en silencio. Su respiración era agitada, le costaba coger aire; necesitaba saber que el aire seguía allí.

Que lo que había visto no era real, tan sólo una trampa de su cerebro, un elaborado genjutsu con el que lo habían engañado para poder apresarle en Konoha. La boca se le secó por completo por no parar de coger aire con ella, incapaz de hacerlo por la nariz. Nada se oía salvo lo que él provocaba, nada se olía salvo de lo que él emanaba. Estaba totalmente aislado, incapaz de saber qué era lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Incapaz de saber qué era real, si el aire existía. De alguna forma, Sasuke sabía que no. Que esa dificultad por respirar, que ese dolor en el pecho, no era ni falta real de oxígeno ni una costilla rota y fracturada en mil pedazos. No eran sus huesos los que estaban rotos, y si lo estaban no importaba realmente. Pero el aire ya no existía, él ya no tenía nada por lo que respirar.

Voces se escucharon con suavidad a través de las paredes y como un excéntrico paciente de psiquiátrico se pegó a la que pensó que estaba más cerca del sonido y la siguió hasta la puerta de su celda, descubriendo con ansia que se paraba delante. Retrocedió tres pasos, se dejó caer en el suelo y cerró los ojos, levantando las muñecas.

Ya daba igual rendirse, y no luchar, porque era incapaz de luchar por sí mismo. Ya no había nada por lo que luchar, ni nada que le diese impulso para hacerlo.

Sintió los anchos grilletes de hierro oxidado cerrarse en torno a sus muñecas y a sus tobillos y la venda ocultar sus poderosos ojos, todo innecesario pues no tenía intención de oponer resistencia, pero ellos no lo sabían, o no querían creerlo. Le condujeron sin cuidado por pasillos anchos o estrechos, nunca lo supo, y tan sólo notó un cambio cuando salió al exterior.

El sol no se coló por entre la fibra de su venda, pero el aire frío si golpeó las partes de su piel que sólo estaban protegidas por suciedad. No se molestó en mantener un porte altivo, ni la cabeza alta. Ya daba igual.

El suelo bajo sus pies varió de tierra a grava y de grava a madera sin que apenas se percatase de ello. Escalones y calor hogareño demasiado artificial. Y una voz.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Una mujer, mayor, no pudo determinar más. Fue cruelmente empujado del cuello y cayó de rodillas, raspándose la piel y dejando dos lengüetazos de sangre que a nadie le importaron. El olor en el ambiente se hizo conocido por segundos.

La angustia en el pecho volvió, apretándose contra su lado izquierdo, como si alguien le estuviese oprimiendo el corazón con un fuerte lazo. Apretó tanto su mandíbula que sus dientes chirriaron y el sonido retumbó en toda la habitación a pesar de haber poco eco. Levantó la cabeza, pero no como un gesto orgulloso, sino con ansia de ver.

Necesitaba que le quitasen esa venda y corroborar que aquella horrible pesadilla no era ningún sueño ni ninguna ilusión. Que había pasado y había pasado frente a él, que debía hacerle frente y no sabía cómo. Que ya no había sol, ni luz, sólo oscuridad, engaños y mentiras, y más oscuridad, y nada que la aclarase.

Que ya no había viento que lo empujase, que todo había acabado para él en el momento exacto en que el corazón de enfrente había dejado de latir. Casi podía verlo y tocarlo sin moverse de su posición; imaginaba el pelo rubio y despeinado reposando sobre una almohada, los azules ojos cerrados y los abultados labios unidos. Menos escandaloso que si estuviera durmiendo.

No se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, mas sí por qué le habían llevado. Su última voluntad, se dijo, y el pecho le apretó de nuevo. ¿Qué razón tenía volver a ver una luz si ésta estaba apagada? Junto a él, el mundo se había sumido en una noche eterna de la que no despertaría jamás.

Unas bruscas manos deshicieron sin cuidado el nudo de la venda, llevándose más cabello con ella, y la tela blanca cayó sobre su pecho hasta sus rodillas y allí se quedó, inmóvil, como el cuerpo de Naruto sobre el gran altar en el que reposaba.

Demasiado adornado, pensó. Seguramente él no lo habría querido así. Tal vez sí en la celebración de su nombramiento Hokage que jamás se llevaría ya a cabo, pero no para su funeral. Las flores alrededor de la cabeza sobraban. Todas las flores sobraban. Y la tela debería haber sido naranja. ¿Y por qué lo habían vestido de negro? Sólo oscurecía más lo que inevitablemente acabaría en sombras.

Intentó buscar algo dentro suya que se estuviera rompiendo con la visión pero no lo encontró. ¿Ya no había nada que romper? Qué bajo has caído, Sasuke. Y, sin embargo, dolía tanto que parecía que lo estaban atravesando con todo tipo de armas.

Se levantó con pesadez bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, a los cuales ni se había molestado en mirar. Avanzó arrastrando las cadenas que unían sus extremidades hasta quedar al lado del cuerpo demasiado pálido. Algo similar a un rayo de sol le dio en los ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente, para luego desaparecer sin más.

Y allí, sin importarle quién estaba delante porque simplemente para él ya no existía nada, sus ojos negros se aguaron por entre los párpados. Tibias y saladas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se descolgaron de la barbilla hasta caer en un punto indefinido mientras su cara se contraía, dejando salir más. Apretó los puños y los dedos de los pies a la vez que el primer sollozo retumbaba en la estancia.

Temiendo que sería la única excusa que encontrarían para sacarlo de allí, lo cogieron de los brazos y tiraron de él hacia atrás, alejándolo de la poca luz que le quedaba. Pero no trató de soltarse; Naruto estaba muerto y nada lo devolvería.

Al día siguiente, había escuchado. Lo lanzarían ardiendo al lago al día siguiente. ¿Qué le quedaba a él? Encarcelamiento, una muerte en vida aguardando la hora mundana de irse del mundo y reunirse con él en cualquier lado que no fuese ni el Cielo ni el Infierno, porque estaba seguro que él no podría acceder al Paraíso y Naruto jamás podría poner un pie en dominios maléficos.

Todo podría haber sido distinto. Si tan sólo él hubiese elegido otra cosa, si tan sólo ese ataque no hubiese dado de lleno en su pecho. Si tan sólo alguno de los dos lo hubiese visto venir, Naruto estaría recuperándose en el hospital y no esperando ser incinerado.

Pero era así, y cuanto antes lo aceptase antes podría volver a mirar por encima del hombro, aunque fuese en un mundo sumido en las tinieblas. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Para qué vivir en ese mundo sin luz? Toda su vida había vivido regido por Naruto y Naruto ya no estaba. Ya no había vida.

Le costó tres minutos liberarse de los sellos que impedían a su chakra fluir dentro de la habitación y dos subir hasta la ventana, fundir las rejas y saltar al exterior sin que nadie lo notase. Nadie paseaba por las calles, pero aunque así hubiese sido, tampoco se habría encubierto.

En la calle se respiraba muerte. El cielo oscuro lo refugió como cada día de su vida, recordándole que ya jamás vería el sol alumbrarle bajo la protección de su dorado resplandor. Lo quemó todo. Todo lo de Naruto, todo lo suyo. Lo buscaron al día siguiente, y jamás lo encontraron.

Empujó un poco más la barcaza, sin que abandonase la tierra para que no se embaucase en el agua todavía. Acarició el cabello rubio y se tumbó a su lado, sintiendo el frío del cadáver como calor contra su gélida piel. No podía dejarse hundir completamente en la oscuridad, él jamás lo habría permitido. Él hizo todo lo posible por salvarle. La única forma de salvarse era estar con él.

Se sacó sin dificultad la camiseta gris, antes blanca, que le habían dado como uniforme carcelario y la tiró a tierra. Invocó un simple kunai de una de esas muñequera que uno siempre debe llevar, por lo que pueda pasar, y lo cogió con ambas manos. Sus ojos rojos refulgieron al mirar al cielo, juró un rayo de sol, y luego enterró el metal en su pecho, cuando los últimos rayos naranjas atravesaban las colinas y los dejaban sumidos en la oscuridad.

No sintió dolor, sólo un inmenso alivio. El Sharingan titiló en sus ojos antes de desactivarse por completo y el genjutsu desapareció, dejándolos expuestos a la vista de todos los que allí se habían reunido en su busca, dándoles a ver un espectáculo de sangre y madera y madera teñida de sangre. Gritos que ya no oyó fueron proferidos.

La siguiente luminosidad le impidió ver su invisible camino. Pisó por la nada, avanzando dentro de un blanco demasiado blanco con destellos amarillos hasta un punto impreciso. El juicio, pensó, y luego de cabeza al infierno. Al noveno círculo.

Deambuló por el lugar hasta distinguir una mancha en lo que supuso el horizonte, y un calor en el pecho y un temblor de rodillas. Tal vez aceleró el paso, casi seguro que lo hizo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

Un susurro dulce que no guardaba ningún reproche, ningún odio. Naruto lo miraba con tristeza pero no parecía sorprendido, con las piernas cruzadas y ese espantoso chándal naranja que le quedaba tan bien en comparación con el negro atuendo.

—Debo estar contigo.

Naruto sonrió dulcemente.

—Debes estar vivo.

Por primera vez en no se atrevió a contar cuántos años, Sasuke sintió que su boca dibujaba una sonrisa sincera. Se sentó frente a él, imitando su postura y colocó una mano en la rubia cabellera, agitándolos ligeramente.

—Jamás me he sentido tan vivo, Naruto.

* * *

Trató de secarse las lágrimas cuando escuchó sonidos entre los árboles.

—Tranquila. Soy yo, Sakura.

Ella se giró y saludó a su antiguo maestro con la sonrisa más forzada que había mostrado jamás, para acto seguido volver la vista a las dos lápidas que indicaban que Sasuke y Naruto habían muerto, pero cuyos cuerpos no descansaban bajo ellas.

—Siempre fue así —dijo entre hipidos—. Siempre fueron Naruto y Sasuke, y Sasuke y Naruto. Los necesito, Kakashi —sollozó—. A los dos, juntos. No necesito a Sasuke, no necesito a Naruto, los necesito a ambos. Ellos, y yo. Ellos juntos, y yo. Como siempre ha sido, y como siempre ha debido ser. —Tragó aire, intentando recuperar el habla—. He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta. Podrían haber sido felices, ¿verdad? —Miró a su maestro con los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre y una sonrisa de añoranza por algo que jamás viviría—. Habrían discutido todos los días porque Sasuke-kun no querría ir a Ichiraku pero terminarían comiendo allí —dijo entre risas cortas y tristes, acompañadas de lágrima incesantes—, porque Naruto siempre hizo lo que quiso con Sasuke-kun. Y terminarían yéndose a vivir juntos, ¡y nadie sabría por qué! —exclamó de pronto con voz muy chillona—. Ni siquiera ellos, porque no se soportarían. —Sollozó más alto y se restregó las lágrimas contra los pómulos, dejándolos aún más enrojecidos—. Aún oigo —musitó—, en sueños, aún oigo a Sasuke romperse cuando vio a Naruto morir.

Y allí se quedaron, ambos. Las lágrimas de Sakura, no detenidas por ninguna máscara, cayeron sobre las briznas de hierba y refulgieron con un pequeño resplandor soleado que se coló a través de las nubes.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Mi primer _angst_ puro! Bueno, personalmente creo que no se me da muy bien el género. No sé si consigo plasmar los sentimientos como tocan.

Para que os dé más penita (si es que os ha dado pena xD), recomiendo que leáis antes las letra de _Suteki da ne_, una canción de _Final Fantasy X_, pero una versión diferente a la original. La podéis encontrar en Youtube si buscáis esto: **Suteki Da Ne ~ arranged by Erutan ( katethegreat19 )**. ¡Es la canción que me ha inspirado para escribir esto!

Espero vuestras opiniones, que me digáis si os ha gustado o no, y en qué podría mejorar (que creo que es bastante).

Gracias por leer, comentar, lo que hagáis y ¡besos para todos!


End file.
